TU y YO, YO y TU
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: Una desgracia terrible: el insecto se ha atrevido a publicar otra historia incompleta. Leanlo si les gusta torturarse.


Gracias a** Railindo** por bautizar este fic (si no les gusta el titulo, quejense por allá :P) habia esperado cuatro años para que alguien lo nombrara, y si por fin lo he publicado es para celebrar que por fin tiene nombre.

**TU y YO, YO y TU**

Su mirada era solo para ella, toda su atención se concentraba en ese rostro lleno de felicidad. La veía con ojos de amor que nunca intentó ocultar pero que siempre aparentaba ser solo el cariño de un hermano.

El motivo de la radiante sonrisa en el rostro de la chica que el amaba debía ser un dolor muy grande para el y, sin embargo, el estaba sinceramente feliz por ella.

"... creo que debiste haber sido el de Matt"

"Perdón?"

"su padrino, Matt y tu son los mejores amigos, debiste ser su padrino de bodas y no el mío."

"Hey! hey!! Matt se durmió a la hora de pedírmelo y yo no iba a negarme a la petición de usted mi joven dama." y dicho esto besó la mano de Sora con un gesto de reverencia exagerado "Además, soy el padrino de ambos aunque en papel diga lo contrario y Matt lo sabe."

Sora estaba a punto de casarse con Matt. Eso la hacía muy feliz y por ende hacía feliz a Tai, pero a pesar de su felicidad por la chica que amaba, había una gran tristeza en su corazón, no era porque la perdería, no era en lo más mínimo por ella, sino por el y el sacrificio que estaba por hacer.

El doloroso sentimiento le pertenecía a Matt y el podía sentirlo. Sus corazones y sus espíritus habían adquirido una extraña conexión tiempo atrás, cuando aun eran niños jugando a salvar el mundo real y el digimundo.

Pero la extraña conexión no se limitaba a sentir lo que el otro sentía. Cuando Matt y Tai decían que entendían por lo que el otro estaba pasando, lo decían en serio. Quién diría que al final, los que siempre discutían y que solo podían entenderse a golpes, llegarían a comprenderse hasta el punto en que las palabras entre ellos se volvieron innecesarias.

Tai sabía que esa unión entre el y Matt era especial, gracias a eso pudo conocer mejor al joven rubio y también de esa forma fue como entendió que su mejor amigo sentía algo por el y lo supo antes de que el otro joven lo descubriera.

Yamato por su parte le encantaba poder conocer a Tai en un nivel diferente al de todos los demás, era incluso como una parte de el, como el también era una parte de Tai. Pero lo que entristecía a Matt era que el pudo darse cuenta desde el inicio que el moreno amaba solamente a una persona, solo alguien más tenía un lugar especial en su corazón además de su familia, y esa era Sora.

A través de la mente y el corazón de Tai, Matt pudo conocer una parte de Sora muy diferente, pudo entender porque su mejor amigo la quería y lo que la hacМa tan especial para el. A pesar de ser la persona que robara el corazón de quien amaba, no podía odiarla en realidad, no cuando una parte de los sentimientos que Tai compartía con el eran hacia Sora. Así fue como Matt aprendió a apreciarla, a través de Taichi.

Pero si Yamato hubiera podido cambiar los sentimientos de Tai, lo hubiera hecho en un instante, en lugar de eso, fue Tai quien lo hizo cambiar de parecer, lo convenció de que lo que más quería era verlo feliz al lado de la persona que el má amaba... pero esa persona no era el, sino ella.

Y de vuelta al día de la boda, el momento de la verdad, Tai aun podía sentir las dudas, el temor y por sobretodo la angustia en el corazón de Matt que aun no creía que esto era lo mejor.

Tai hizo otra ridícula reverencia frente a la joven antes de ir a buscar a su mejor amigo. Utilizando el lazo que los unía, se dirigió a un parque cercano y, curiosamente mientras más se acercaba más intenso podía sentir el sufrimiento ajeno que a la vez era suyo. Se detuvo frente a un árbol muy alto de gruesas ramas y abundantes hojas.

Incluso a los pies del árbol, era demasiado cerca. Tai agachó su cabeza en un intento de ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, aunque no eran suyas, sino de Matt. Matt, su compañero, su complemento, alguien quien pertenecía a su corazón tanto como a Sora.

Y por primera vez en años, las palabras fueron necesarias para que los dos pudieran tranquilizarse y olvidarse de sus penas por un momento.

"Matt¿qué haces ahí arriba?" dijo Yamato después de haber leído el pensamiento de Tai.

"¿Viniste a buscarme? esa es nueva en ti, usualmente eres más listo y me dejas solo" respondió Tai en lugar de Matt, consciente de que estaba siguiendo el juego de Matt, aunque también era porque les resultaba más fácil saber lo que el otro diría antes de saber que responder el mismo y que lo mismo le ocurría al otro.

"¿no quieres que esté contigo?" dijo Matt, la tristeza reflejándose en su voz.

"sube" murmuró Tai e inmediatamente comenzó a escalar el árbol.

Mientras subía, Matt y Tai continuaron intercambiando mensajes sin hablar, y cuando el moreno por fin llegó a su lado, Matt murmuró: "Claro que estaré bien."

Acto seguido los brazos de Matt envolvieron a Tai en un fuerte abrazo que les hizo sentir un extraño shock. Ellos sabían que mientras más cerca estuvieran, mayor sería la intensidad en que les afectarían los sentimientos del otro; pero cuando se acercaban tanto como ahora, esa conexión llegaba al límite, sus corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo parecían querer salirse de sus cuerpos y unirse al del otro. Tai cerró los ojos y murmuró: "Te amo" y Yamato le respondió "Lo sé." hizo una pausa "pero yo amo a Sora."

"yo también" Taichi.

"me alegro" Yamato.

"Pero te quiero más a ti" los brazos de Taichi pasaron por la espalda de su mejor amigo calmándolo mientras lo abrazaba de forma afectiva, no con la misma intensidad y fuerza que la de Matt. Tai cerró nuevamente los ojos mientras le transmitía a Matt todo lo que sentía y que pensaba de el, cuanto lo apreciaba y que ese afecto era tan poca cosa comparado con lo que le podría ofrecer una persona que lo amara por completo. Diciéndole sin palabras que nunca podría darle algo como lo que Sora le estaba ofreciendo y que no debía conformarse con el. También le explicó porque debían separarse, no de la forma "ya no somos amigos-no quiero volver a verte" sino que debían acabar con esa unión que tenían y para eso Matt tenía que dejarlo ir.

Expresó todo eso durante su abrazo que Matt estaba renuente a terminar, sabiendo que cuando lo hiciera, perdería a Tai en una forma que jamás imaginó poseerlo en primer lugar, pero ahora que sabía que Tai era suyo, era una parte de el, no quería dejarlo ir.


End file.
